Big Spoon
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Maura and Jane play erotic photo hunt, an upstairs piggyback ride and smut. Inspired by this tweet from Jane Rizzoli: "I thought I called big spoon... So bossy..." 12:22 AM Sep 11th


**Title: **Big Spoon  
**Fandom**: Rizzoli and Isles  
**Author: exquisitliltart**  
**Word Count**: 3,180  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Disclaimer**: No copyright infringement intended.  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Summary: **Maura/Jane play erotic photo hunt, an upstairs piggyback ride and smut. Inspired by this tweet from Jane Rizzoli:"I thought I called big spoon... So bossy..." 12:22 AM Sep 11th

Overwhelming fear and danger were the main motivators that caused Maura to scoot in next to Jane the first time they slept in the same bed. Subsequently, a bad nightmare, or late night call seeking help on a case had been the catalyst. As time went on the excuses were becoming less about fear and a little more about something else (which neither woman ever verbalized), and also a little more ridiculous. "I fell asleep meditating" had become Maura's most popular, and Jane's excuses ranged from, "My neighbors are sand blasting their floors all night;" to "I might have something to do on this side of town tomorrow."

One night Maura had awoken to Jane calling out and thrashing in the throes of a Hoyt-induced nightmare. It took a good 60 seconds of Maura trying to soothe Jane and simultaneously wake her until Jane's eyes opened and she stopped screaming. As soon as she recognized Maura looming over her, and not her psycho serial killer, tears poured out of her eyes and she pulled Maura down on top of her, running her fingers through her hair and squeezing her impossibly tight. She wouldn't let Maura go the rest of the night, and Maura willingly obliged even though she could only draw shallow breaths. Jane murmured in a rare moment of confession that having Maura touching her kept the nightmares away and ever since, they steadily had moved closer and closer together in the bed, until now they were practically on top of each other.

On occasion, Maura even found herself saying "yes" to Jane's offer for another _last_ glass of wine to secure her sleepover invite, making sure she was sauced enough that she couldn't drive herself home. She felt a little guilty about that, but it technically wasn't lying, and the guilt seemed to dissipate as soon her head hit the pillow next to Jane. Although, admittedly, laying next to Jane in the dark, touching her, smelling her, and listening to her breathe, never failed to induce new guilt by creating physics-defying fantasies that played like a feature film in her mind's eye, always starring Jane Rizzoli.

Soon they were to the point that there was no pretense or excuses needed. It was such a given that on Friday's after work, either Maura or Jane would pack a bag and bring it over the other's house along with their respective pets since it was assured that they would be spending the entire weekend, and sometimes Monday too. The bags they brought would never make it back home; they'd just leave their clothes at each other's houses in an oblivious effort to set a record for the slowest move-in ever. Jane had slid her clothes over in the closet and made room for Maura to hang at least a dozen dresses, and some exercise clothes, and made room on the floor for at least double that many pairs of shoes. Maura had more clothes at Jane's than Jane did. Likewise, Jane had her own dresser at Maura's but recently the only one who seemed to really bring new things to put in it was Maura who would see something on her shopping trips that she would decide Jane needed and buy it for her.

So tonight, a Friday, Maura and Jane were out playing erotic photo hunt on the game console at the "Dirty Robber." Jane switched the photos from guys to girls to be funny, for one -and because _she said_, she wanted "Maura focused on the game and not ogling the men she was "hardwired" to want to procreate with," but much to Jane's amusement Maura seemed just as into the ladies, or at least one lady- Jane. The barkeep, Murray, was still thanking them for "the impressive job they did on his galvanized pipe" - (it did sound dirty when he said it to the girls in front of the pervy bar patrons) at any rate, drinks were on the house.

And drink they did...Martini's for Maura, and beer with the occasional shot of vodka for Jane. Maura remarked after a few hours that she was relieved one particular preppy guy hadn't hit on her that night. He had made a pass at her every time she was there for the past month, throwing out an awkward line or handing her a sweaty napkin with his phone number scrawled on it. But tonight he had maintained a respective distance.

Other bar folk had been openly gawking at the two women who were taking erotic photo hunt to a whole new level of competition. This was mainly because they were very vocal in their triumphs and very touchy in their consolations with each other. Jane shrugged casually, as Maura pointed out the popped-collared man, and said he must have gotten the hint that she wasn't interested. What she left out of the exchange was that all it took for him "to get the hint" was Jane blocking his every available path to get to Maura by leaning into her, wrapping her arms around her, murmuring into her ear while glaring across the bar at him every time he looked their way. Maura pretended she was focused on the game and didn't notice Jane's over protective display, but she didn't want to call Jane out so she just shrugged and smiled and said in a restrained yet suggestive tone, "do you think he assumes that you and I are together?"

Jane stifled momentarily, "Would you mind?"

Maura tilted her head back to look at Jane and ran the back of her fingers lightly down Jane's cheek, "Not at all."

When the bar closed, Jane called for pizza from the cab so it would (hopefully) be arriving to Jane's just as they were. Maura grabbed Jane for support, teetering on her most recent shoe purchase - they were fine when sober, but after several martini's considerably more difficult to maneuver in. Maura flashed to the unfortunate women she had autopsied who had fallen off their heels and hit their heads. They could be very dangerous, which she reminded Jane as she almost fell on her, a hint of a slur to her words.

"One too many martini's tonight, Maura?" Jane laughed as she slid out of the cab and helped her friend out, pulling her upright on her shoes and guiding her to the safety of the curb.

"How are you able to stand at all, with the way you were knocking them back?" Maura asked, poking Jane in the ribs to punctuate her statement.

"What can I say? I can hold my liquor," Jane smirked back at her. "Either you gotta take those shoes off or I'm gonna have to carry you up the stairs."

Maura beamed an irresistible smile in Jane's direction, "Carry me then."

Jane turned around; Maura hiked her tight skirt almost all the way up over her thighs, and put her hands on Jane's shoulders to jump up on her back, piggyback style.

"Put your arms around my neck, and legs around my waist, and stay leaning forward, I don't want us to lose our balance and fall down the stairs," Jane instructed and heaved Maura up, guiding her hands sturdily under Maura's thighs. "Nice, you're so light; I could carry you around all day."

Maura laughed as Jane adjusted her hold, "I can't believe you're actually carrying me. I was just joking." Maura's hot breath in Jane's ear and her body pressed tight and warm up against her was elating. When they got to the top of the 3rd flight and stood outside Jane's apartment, she reluctantly put Maura down. They both missed the contact immediately. Maura smoothed her skirt back into position, and Jane fumbled in her pockets for the key. Jane was breathing hard, and it was accentuated by the dead quiet of the deserted hall. Maura was staring in awe at Jane, "I thought you said I was easy to carry?"

Jane didn't want to tell her she was breathing hard for other reasons, and the issue was dropped as they heard someone coming up the stairs. A second later the pizza guy came trucking up behind them, he was blushing and flustered and Maura caught him looking down at her hips and then back up to the wall avoiding her eyes, "Did you two order a pizza?"

"Yeah," Jane said as she pushed the key in the lock, "just a second."

"Here," Maura handed him a bill, and took the pizza box.

"Change?" he asked.

"No, that's alright."

"Thanks, and ma'am... nice... stockings...very nice," his face pulled into a huge grin and Maura's mouth fell open as he booked it down the stairs.

Jane threw her head back and laughed. "He must have been right behind us and you had your skirt hiked up all the way. He totally saw your ass." Jane held the door for Maura and as she walked through Jane patted her ass to emphasize her point.

A rush of heat ran all through Maura's body at Jane's contact, and for a moment she pictured herself bent over Jane's lap and Jane spanking her harder, but she banished the naughty thought and finally took off her heels.

"Come eat the pizza while it's hot!" Jane called from the kitchen.

"I'm going to get ready for bed, save me a piece." Maura called as she headed to the bathroom.

"Maura, like I'd eat the whole pizza, gah! Don't take so long in the shower, and don't fall..Drunky" Jane said through mouthfuls of pizza.

45 minutes later Maura emerged fresh and ready for bed. Jane lost herself for a moment as she gawked at Maura's super-tight, white sleep set. Seeing the effect her too-small, super short-shorts had on Jane, Maura smiled, "I'm ready for a slice of pizza."

Jane tore her eyes away from Maura and glanced over at the empty pizza box in the trash, "um...I could heat up some leftover ravioli?" Jane grimaced.

"You ate the whole pizza! I knew you would." Maura stammered half-laughing. She moved over to Jane and playfully hit her shoulder.

"Sorry, when I've been drinking I have no way to stop and Jo Friday actually ate your slice. And by the way, did you get the wrong size or something? That outfit is...tight."

"Jo shouldn't be eating pizza as I've told you before. I may have accidentally ordered in Chinese sizing, that is one of the drawbacks of online shopping, But...don't you think it's cute?" Maura turned a full, hip-undulating circle so Jane could take it in.

"Butt...is right," Jane's eyes were about to pop out of her head. "So sorry about the pizza, I can make you whatever you want."

"I want to go to bed," Maura said grabbing Jane's hand and pulling her towards the bedroom.

Jane followed, dashing into the bathroom to remove her pants, her shirt, and bra, leaving her in just her black panties and gray tank. If Maura was gonna dress skimpy so could she. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and ran a comb through her hair before rejoining Maura in the bedroom.

Jane pulled back the covers feeling Maura's eyes appraise her choice (lack of) attire. Jane crawled into bed, and Maura joined her pressing herself tightly against Jane's back and throwing an arm around her waist as well as a naked leg over hers.

"I thought I called "big spoon"," Jane said displeased, but Maura's body pressed flush against hers and the feel of her smooth legs against Jane's was about to win her over.

"Not tonight," Maura purred in her ear.

"So bossy," Jane muttered appreciatively. But Jane couldn't let this go without a fight. She pushed back against Maura and rolled them both over onto their backs, Jane on top of Maura. Then she quickly pushed off and rolled over, effectively pinning Maura beneath her.

Maura instinctively wrapped her legs around Jane's hips pulling her against her center. Jane grabbed at Maura's flailing hands and pulled them on either side of her head, Maura squirmed against Jane effectively rocking her hips into Jane's sending her senses on overload.

"Hold still, why do you suddenly want to be the big spoon anyway?" Jane asked between labored breaths as she tried to keep Maura pinned, her eyes drifted to Maura's tight white camisole and the hardened nipples poking through. Maura had wanted to be the big spoon for a long time, and all their intense fucking tenderness was wonderful, but at this point Maura just wanted to take Jane on a ride.

"I didn't know you liked to wrestle," Maura laughed and then groaned with effort as she maneuvered Jane over and rolled on top of her. Pressing her thigh in between Jane's, applying the same pressure that Jane had just used on her. Maura raised herself up one hand and the other pressed against Jane's stomach, curling her hand under her tank and trailing circles around her belly. Jane answered Maura by pressing her own knee against Maura again, who practically bucked off the bed at the contact. Jane caught Maura's eyes and the look of pure lust, mirrored back at her. Maura couldn't take it anymore, she dropped herself down hard on top of Jane, clawed her way up her body so they were face to face, "Jane, I want to make love to you...I need you."

Jane didn't flinch, but her eyebrow furrowed, she looked torn. The pulsing between her legs couldn't be ignored. Maura's statement was so uncharacteristically bold, and so far out of their usual flirty comfort zone.

Jane gulped and asked, "Now?" It was the only lame thing she could think to say considering her brain was having a meltdown. Maura didn't reward that with a coherent response, she pressed her leg against Jane insistently, feeling wetness soaking through her panties, Maura hovered over Jane, their lips centimeters away, and kissed her.

_Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,_ an echoing mantra was screaming in Jane's head as Maura's impossibly soft lips assaulted her and all rationality. Her hands roamed Maura's back and stroked her hair; Jane grasped for her last shred of control, and pushed Maura back, "things will change!" Jane screamed, and the fire in Maura's eyes flickered momentarily. Jane struggled to get a hold on her breathing, "I don't want our friendship to change..sex changes everything."

Maura smiled reassuringly, and hugged Jane to her, "Jane, I promise the only thing that will change is that you won't have to masturbate while thinking about me in the shower anymore."

"What?" Jane exclaimed.

"It's okay, the other day, I heard you call my name and then I heard a bang and thought maybe you fell , so I opened the door and saw you with one hand pressed against the glass and the other holding the shower head between your legs, and I saw you shudder. I knew what you were doing because I've been doing the exact same thing," Maura whispered it, embarrassed to vocalize such a private confession.

Jane pulled the pillow out from under her head and covered her own face, trying to hide. Maura sensed that Jane was retreating from her and that she had perhaps made a huge mistake by speaking of her desire. She couldn't just let it go, and hide from it as Jane was attempting. There was no going back, the line had been crossed.

"Jane?"

Silence.

"Do we have to talk about this, or can we just do it?" Jane panted from under the pillow.

Maura smirked, talking was overrated, and in this crucial moment she had to resort to plan B: outright molestation. Still in her advantageous position on top of Jane she snaked her hand under Jane's shirt and brushed her fingers over her hyper-sensitive nipples. Jane inhaled sharply through the pillow. Maura then pulled her tank up as far as she could and trailed hot wet kisses all over her torso. Maura's hand traveled to the southern regions of Jane's body and softly touched all around her inner thighs, as Maura tried to gauge her reaction without the benefit of seeing her face. No protesting, and a little writhing, some stifled moaning. All was going well, and honestly Maura couldn't have stopped herself if she had tried.

The pillow flew off Jane's face when Maura sucked on a wayward nipple and stuck her whole hand straight into Jane's panties.

"Oh God, Maura, yes, yes," Jane sputtering out affirmations, was all it took for Maura to practically rip off Jane's panties and focus all of her attention where she knew Jane wanted it most. Maura had been actively (and wetly) humping Jane's leg for the better part of an hour and knew firsthand just how badly they both needed relief.

Jane's arms shot out to the sides of the bed and she gripped the sheets forcefully as Maura coaxed her legs further apart and nudged her clit with her nose. Maura peered up to see if Jane was looking at her, and was not disappointed when her eyes met Jane's inquisitive ones. As soon as Jane saw that Maura saw her, she slammed her head back down and covered her face with the pillow again.

"Watch me," Maura demanded, as she nuzzled in, and occupied her mouth and tongue in the best way she could think of. Although, Maura unfortunately lacked much first hand experience at this, she had been in Jane's position a fair amount of times, and being a woman she knew what felt good, plus she had a vast knowledge of anatomy at her disposal. Every time Jane rolled her hips or tried to squeeze her legs around Maura's head, and the constant keening moans that almost echoed out from under the pillow re-enforced Maura's confidence. She felt little electric-like shock waves that signaled Jane was close. She penetrated her with her fingers, feeling Jane's inner muscles clench down on almost immediately, and then Jane was coming and Maura's thoughts turned to fragments: _forever, squeezing, jolting, arrhythmic._

Finally, Jane fell back on the bed, spent. Maura lay down next to her, pulling the fucking pillow off her face and discarding it out of her reach. She wanted Jane to know just how amazing she felt about that intense experience, and hoped Jane felt the same. She was relieved to see a big grin plastered on Jane's face. "Why are you still wearing clothes?"

Maura smiled back, rising to her knees to pull off her top. "Yes, this needs to be remedied immediately." Once the offending garment was off, Maura leaned over, Jane kissing her sweetly, "please don't hide from me."

"I'd really like to be the big spoon now," Jane smirked turning Maura on her back. This time, Maura didn't protest. 


End file.
